


Gross

by SheidyPanda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Original Character(s), Rape, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheidyPanda/pseuds/SheidyPanda
Summary: This story features one of my original characters (Parker) and is not meant to be used to glorify rape or non-con. It is part of a plot line for a roleplay I did a while back.If this is something you are uncomfortable with DO NOT READ THIS.This is also my first time posting anything about or for one of my OC's so if you wanted to know more about him please feel free to message me!A few words about Parker: He regularly uses drugs. The other character in this story is not named but is someone Parker buys from often. Parker is from a wealthy family so that is why this dealer called him a 'rich prick'.Carter (mentioned at the end) is another character that does not belong to me but is someone very close to Parker.





	Gross

Parker felt shifting behind him.

When had he fallen asleep? He remembered going to his dealer's house... Dingy, gross, exactly what you'd expect from someone that sells anything and everything he could get his hands on from weed to heroin.

The guy had offered Parker a hit to test before he bought anything, which was an unusual formality considering how long Parker had been buying from him, but free shit was free shit. Even if he had money he wasn't about to turn it down.

He took the hit then things got fuzzy after the first few minutes once it kicked in. He remembered leaning against the armrest and closing his eyes just for a second but now it felt like he'd been asleep for hours. One of those accidental naps you take and when you wake up you feel gross and groggy... Except there was still a strange pressure against his back and his limbs felt sore and hard to move. And his mouth was so, so dry.

Parker tried to swallow and nearly gagged on something in his mouth, some sort of cloth. He worked his eyes open slowly and squinted blearily at the floor by the couch, fabric of the cushions rubbing against his cheek with each odd push.

Sounds started coming back to him. His own breathing, a slight creak from the old floor, rapid panting from behind him. The only other person that had been there was his dealer so he could answer the who but not quite the why.

Until feeling started to return to his over-numbed body. Sharp stinging from multiple places; his hips and thighs and back and upper arms but mostly... Mostly his insides. Parker could feel an almost burning sensation starting from his ass and running sickening strides through his spine and stomach. It clicked and Parker had to shut his eyes tight before opening them again, desperately trying to focus.

He tried to make some kind of noise behind the gag in his mouth but his throat was so dry and the guy pounding away behind him was so loud. Parker could hear murmurs from above him, “Fuckin' dirty slut... Rich prick gets to learn... Feels so good in you...”

The bits Parker registered made him want to throw up. Hot tears started at the corners of his eyes and trailed down across his nose and cheek and pooled onto the couch. He started reminding himself to, “Just breath it'll be over soon... Breath, get out of here once he's gone and just breath...” The thoughts were less of a comfort and more of a plan. While he waited he started wiggling and clenching his fists and tensing his muscles. He had to get them ready to get up and go as soon as this asshole was out of the room. He did not want to stick around for round two if that's what the guy had planned.

It felt like an eternity. Just harsh grabbing at his hips and arms and thrusting into his ass and Parker really, really wanted to throw up. Then it was like a searing hot tidal wave inside of him, emotionally and physically, as his dealer pushed in hard and shot his load off. It took a few seconds before he pulled out, just long enough for Parker to think he'd just start going again.

The couch groaned and squeaked as the extra weight was taken off of it when the man got up. A jingling of a belt and shuffling of feet down the hall told Parker it was time to go. As quickly as he could manage Parker sat up, pulling the gross looking rag out of his mouth, tugging up his pants and underwear, getting himself to his feet and just booking it. He didn't know where he was going or how far he had to go to get there but he ran. His skin felt like it was on fire when he met the cold winter air outside but it didn't stop him.

Eventually he made it to some shitty club he remembered near by. The sun was low and people had already started gathering to enjoy the rough music and low quality drinks but at least they were open and Parker could get to the bathroom. He pushed his way through the door and did his best to collect himself as he walked straight for the back. The single toilet bathroom had a lock and he couldn't be more thankful for it as he shut the door and secured it before sliding down the wall across from it.

He must have still been coming down from whatever he'd been drugged with because the room looked like it was spinning, he had to squeeze his eyes shut before the overwhelming urge to throw up finally won. He leaned over, barely making the toilet and let it go; snot and puke and tears streaking his face as everything he felt emptied itself into the porcelain bowl. Well, almost everything... Parker took a moment to spit the last of the vomit out before standing, legs wobbling like a new born deer as he made his way to the sink. He just had to get a paper towel or something and clean himself out...

Once he caught sight of himself in the mirror it was game over for logical reasoning. His neck was covered in dark bruising and splotchy hickeys and he could hazard a guess that his torso matched. His arms definitely did when he glanced at them and the little bit of his waist peeking out looked red and bruised. Parker could feel his heart sink as he backed away from the mirror and thudded gently against the wall, easing himself onto the ground again. Shaking hands pulled the phone from his pocket and it took more concentration than he'd like to admit to punch in Carter's contact info.

A simple text was all he could manage; [Bar on 79th and Gideon. Please come.]

He prayed Carter wouldn't ignore him. That he wasn't busy. That he would at least fucking answer because Parker couldn't do this alone anymore. He was sick and hurt and disgusting and he needed Carter to just come and make him well again...


End file.
